Summer Snow
by Dreamlogue
Summary: Sesshomaru must embark on a journey to fully claim the west as his, but a vengeful enemy from the past threatens to overtake not only his lands, but also to consume every living being in it's path. In order to overcome past obstacles, the great Taiyoukai must take a mate; one who will be able to stand by his side and face the demons with him. Post-canon! Rin is 18
1. Prologue: The East

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha; I'm just using her amazing characters for fan fiction~

Prologue: The East

"Master Jaken, what are _you_ doing here?" The girl bent, a basket brimming with fruit clutched in her hands and a wide smile plastered on her face. "Is Lord Sesshomaru with you?" She peered over his small form to scan the edge of the forest for a familiar face.

"Of course not, he merely sent me here so that you might have time to prepare yourself," the Imp spat out, flustered and angry at himself for being so happy to see the 'meddlesome creature'. "The tribe to the East is restless, Rin." he explained when her only response was to frown and stare quizzically at him. "There is danger here, so if you have any sense of self preservation, you'll pack immediately!" He waved his arms emphatically, swinging the Staff of Two Heads around wildly as if to emphasize the importance of his message.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened in surprise. "But what of the other villagers?" She rose with her day's labor and turned to stare worriedly at the thatched huts that dotted the horizon.

"Surely that half breed can slow them down. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't waste his breath on such ignorant fools." He berated, his head tilted back as if to appear superior. Rin began making her way down the winding path to Kaede's, careful not to stumble as she was prone to do at the end of a long day of work. Jaken's rambling droned on unnoticed by the girl for a few more moments until eventually the two walked in silence to the small village nestled in the plains of the Musashi Province.

"Kaede-Baba!" She called once they had arrived. She rushed inside after giving Jaken a motion that could only be interpreted as 'stay put'. The young woman made her way across the threshold to the old fire pit in the middle of the room.

"What is it, child?" The old Miko sat on the wooden floors mixing herbs into the old pot that rested above a bed of embers.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru," she began tentatively, not absolutely sure how to broach the subject. "He sent Jaken to warn us of an impending attack." She placed the basket of various fruits on the floor and took a seat.

"And ye do not think Inuyasha could stave off said attack," Kaede hedged, knowing there was more that she wasn't revealing.

"It's not that exactly," she stalled. "Lord Sesshomaru plans to take me to safety. He has always trusted Inuyasha and Kagome to protect this place…why not now?"

"Did he tell you who this 'enemy' was?"

"Something about the tribe to the East. I've heard of them, but never seen them."

"The East?" Kaede stopped her mixing to stare at the girl with incredulous eyes. "Do not play around, child, ye be too old for such games." She scolded.

"Who _are_ they?"

"'Tis not a question of _who_, but _what_." The woman stood, brushed off her hakama and moved to leaf through several worn manuscripts beside her futon. She snagged one from the pile and shuffled back to Rin. "Here, this will tell ye more about them." She carefully lowed herself down and brushed the book off before cracking it open.

The faded yellow pages and dusty smell filled Rin's senses with the mystery of a power hungry tribe that resided over the mountains to the east. Stories of their rise to power, downfall, and promise of retribution filled her heart with a feeling of dread and her head swam with confusion as she tried to digest centuries of history.

"Lord Sesshomaru…he must fight them? But, why Kaede? It wasn't he who killed their leader, was it?" So engrossed in the tale was she that she failed to sense another presence in the room. A dark presence.

"No, I did nothing, but my father did. And that is all that matters in their search for vengeance." The cold, impersonal voice sounded from behind them. Rin gasped and scrambled to her feet, knocking the old book to the floor with a clatter.


	2. First Strike

Chapter One: First Strike

"My Lord, I didn't hear you come in!" Rin's face lit up as she drank in the sight of her long absent companion. "I-I was going to pack, truly I was, b-but Kaede-Baba was telling me of the tribe of the East." She stammered, her hands going to smooth the cloth of her working yukata.

"I know. Rin, do not venture beyond the boundaries of this village. It is no longer safe." His voice was dangerously low, barely above a whisper, but it held a note of authority that none other could match. His amber eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lit hut; shadows danced within them and a curious gleam shone through the near darkness. The embers quietly died out and an eerie silence fell over the hut.

"They're here," the fearful statement was accompanied by an unsteady intake of breath. Rin stood straight, unable to tear her gaze from his still form. The air was charged with tension that stemmed from the unknown. His eyes held hers and for the briefest of seconds, she felt an uncanny connection with him.

"Take Rin to Inuyasha's hut." He turned away and let himself out, an ethereal white vision swallowed up by the night.

000

"What're you blabberin' about?" The half-demon crossed his arm and stared irritably at the old Miko and the woman who stood by her side. "Tribe of the East? Heh, nothin' I can't handle."

"Inuyasha, don't be so obstinate," Kagome huffed. "Your brother wouldn't have come if _you_ could handle it. Think about it."

"Oh come on, you and I both know he's only here because he can't keep his claws off of Ri-"

"Sit!" The beads activated and a loud crash followed. Kagome turned around and shot Rin an apologetic glace. "Come on in you guys, we were just about to sit and eat." She waved the Miko over and gave Rin a quick hug before ushering her to rest on the floor.

"Inuyasha, I do not say this lightly; we _are_ in danger and run a very high risk of being ambushed. This village is not far from the forest and we would be ill prepared for an attack." Kaede said, her eyes looking at the couple with concern. "Ye cannot risk Kagome's health, especially at this dire time!"

"I know, you old hag" he snuck a hand around Kagome's waist and pulled her close. Rubbing his sore nose, he faced Rin and gave her a knowing look. "So, he hasn't come for…" He trailed off suggestively, earning an elbow to the side for his troubles.

"_Inuyasha,"_ Kagome scolded. "Never mind that, what is this 'Tribe of the East'? Another one of Sesshomaru's enemies I take it?"

"Nay, a long standing enemy of Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru's father. I hardly remember the tale, it is so old, but I remember distinctly that when the moonless night comes, they will strike."

"The moonless night? You mean the new moon? But that means…Inuyasha will be..."

"Human." He finished for her, not liking the situation any more than she.

"Precisely. I suppose that is why Sesshomaru has chosen _now_ to reunite with Rin." Kaede sighed and wiped at an imaginary spot on the floorboards. "The East has long lain dormant, deep beneath the earth, but seeing how it is now Sesshomaru's time to claim his father's territory; they will awaken and devour this world." Nothing accompanied the stark statement for several moments until finally, it was Rin who spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, he will not abandon this place. If it is he that the East seeks, he won't run away."

"'Tis not running away that prompted him to come here, 'tis concern for ye." Kaede shifted until she was face to face with the girl that had grown up right under her nose. "Ye must be safe, surely ye see that. 'Tis true that Sesshomaru wields Bakusaiga, but his maturation into a full-fledged Taiyoukai is incomplete. 'Twould be insanity to allow a single demon that sort of unharnessed power,"

"He can become…_more_ powerful? He'll destroy this earth!" Kagome exclaimed, anxious eyes stared imploringly at Kaede. She rose to bank the fire and ladle the bubbling broth out into small bowls.

"Exactly; only once he has found a suitable mate, one as weak as he is strong, will he be able to fully unleashe Bakusaiga's true potential." She finished while gently blowing to cool the bowls steaming contents.

"As weak as he is strong…" Kagome repeated while she handled Rin a bowl of her own. "He wouldn't tolerate anybody weaker than him, would he?"

"In my many years, stranger things have been known to happen." She took a cautious sip and made an appreciative sound. "That is why Rin must be protected at all costs. If she is lost, the world is lost. The East would easily overpower this side of the mountain and soon after, there would be nothing left except, perhaps, a wasteland. "

"Me?" Her started voice was no more than a squeak. For many years she had imagined in some fanciful part of her mind that she would one day accompany her Lord on all his escapades, but as his _mate?_ "That can't be, I would be nothing but a burden to him!" She exclaimed, her palms gripping the bowl so tightly it was liable to shatter.

"Not a burden, child, but an irreplaceable asset."

"Kagome, stay here, somethin's coming!" Inuyasha barked out while he grabbed for Tessaiga and leaped out the window.

"I made you build a door for a reason!" She called out, shaking her head. "I don't know how we ever domesticated dogs in the future." She grabbed her bow and the quiver of arrows before resuming her seat by the two women.

The stars had begun their journey across the sky, weaving the tapestry of the gods, and only a sliver of the moon was visible through the veil of wispy clouds. The summer crickets had ceased their chirping and a warm, slightly humid air blanketed the small village. Perhaps it was the muffled shuffling of feet outside the hut, or maybe it was the feeling of beady eyes following her every movement, but something caused Rin to jerk upright. Between one heartbeat and the next, there was a loud crash as the door splintered into a thousand pieces. A lone figure blocked the doorway. Fiery yellow eyes peered at the group and a scaly forearm lifted, a crudely fashioned spear raised above his head, poised to strike.

A scream pierced the night and it took a moment for Rin to realize it was her voice that cut through the silence.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She cried out as she had many times in the past. She shoved Kaede to the side and threw her arms out wide, protectively covering the older woman, while Kagome strung her bow and let loose with a soft _thwang_ all in one motion. The arrow whistled by and struck its mark. The beast reared back, it's long, irregular snout thrown back in anguish. Razor sharp teeth gleamed, reflecting what little light the moon provided. It staggered forward, both arms clutched at the arrow that had embedded itself over its heart and with a great heave, he wrestled it out.

"It-it can't be," Kagome faltered and re-notched her bow, her hands noticeably shaking. The beast snorted and crouched down, gouging the wood as he pawed the floor. Its lips curled back in a menacing snarl and the stench of sulfur permeated the enclosure. It grappled for its spear as it crept upon the group.

A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback I'll be sure to update soon~


	3. Plans

Chapter Two: Plans

The monster crept forward with its spear leveled, ready to strike. Kagome froze, her muscles locked in place and unable to move; it was as if her legs were held down by invisible hands. Her fingers wouldn't let the arrow fly.

It struck then. With a high pitched screech, the beast lunged and in mere seconds it had closed the marginal distance between it and the women.

It never saw the white shadow behind it. It never heard the near silent foot falls of the Taiyoukai, nor did it fully comprehend the sudden pain that overtook it's body. No, it was dead long before the toxic whip of light silenced it's last cries of life. The corpse dropped to the ground with a hollow thud, limbs sprawled out, and the room was as still as death.

As if suddenly the spell was broken, Rin rose and gingerly stepped around the creature to run through the beaten threshold. Pausing for only a moment, she stood before the demon clad in white and a small sound escaped her throat before she pressed herself to his side, her hands clutching his robes. With her face tucked in the safety of the crook of his arm, she couldn't see the almost tender expression cross his face, but it wasn't missed by the pair of priestesses.

"You came." Rin murmured in a relieved voice.

"Are you hurt?" He knew she wasn't; he would've sensed if something were truly wrong, but some secluded part of him needed to hear it from her. Wrapping his arm around her trembling form, he knelt so he could look up at her face. Cradling her delicate jaw with one hand he shifted it first right, then left, ensuring that nothing was overlooked.

"Hmm, " she nodded, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye do have impeccable timing!" Kaede called out, feeling like an intruder. She moved to the pair with Kagome close at her heels. "I apologize for the interruption, but I believe ye will draw much attention at this hour. We may discuss this further around my fire if you please." Turning to Kagome, she pinned her with knowing eyes. "Perhaps it would be wise to assure the people first." She motioned towards the concerned villagers who had begun to gather around the commotion.

"Right, I'll come back after." She replied distractedly. Sesshomaru without an impassive expression was rare. Sesshomaru without a look of disdain on his face was rarer. For some reason, his changed façade unnerved her.

"It was only a scout. They will sleep in peace tonight." He urged Rin towards Kaede's and blocked her from the curious onlookers. He was careful not to nick her skin on his armored cuirass, but some primal part of him couldn't help but crowd her with so many males present.

"My Lord, does she need care?" A brazen young man stepped forward and motioned to Rin. When she began to turn to face him, she was surprised to feel a definite tug on her shoulders. She threw her captor a look of confusion.

"I will attend to her." Sesshomaru hissed out, his fangs visibly showing.

"I-I a-apologize, My lord," The unknown man stuttered, flustered and more than a little worried he had greatly offended the demon. He quickly back tracked to the group and ushered them away, not wanting to risk provoking the taciturn beast. Kagome helped him and together they dispersed the crowd to their homes with reassurances and vague explanations. 'It was just a rogue, no need to worry' and 'It was lost and hungry, but we'll be safe tonight' were most common, but Kagome didn't believe a word of it. Ever since the completion of the Shikon no Tama, life had been, if not simple, at least manageable, but now, she didn't know what was going on.

When Sesshomaru had disappeared with Rin, Kagome hailed Kaede over. Leaning close, she whispered, "He seems a tad bit touchy."

"'Tis not for Rin's sake either. 'Tis clearly a warning to all the villagers." She chuckled to herself as she began to make her way to her home. "I wonder where Inuyasha has gone; how unlike him to leave you during your conversion." She commented, hoping that the half-demon hadn't gotten himself into _too_ much trouble as he was prone to do.

"I'm sure he's fine. Sesshomaru probably puts him on edge." Kagome resituated her bow and arrow over her shoulder and proceeded to follow the old Miko. "I mean, what's his deal. Snarling at the man when he only wanted to help."

"Ahh, Sesshomaru was merely proving his ability to provide for a potential mate. He must also be aware of the, hmm, shall we say 'competition'." Another smile touched her lips.

"I never thought he'd do it publicly though."

"As I mentioned before, other suitors won't be tolerated. 'Tis in his nature to establish himself as the dominant male" As they neared their destination, a red figure was visible, standing by the door with both hands tucked in his Hakama. Kagome smiled and waved as she recognized him.

"Inuyasha, are Rin and Sesshomaru safe?" She called out as they approached.

"Heh, oh they're fine," he rolled his eyes. "What took you so long? I was just about to come lookin' for you. Figured you must've gotten lost with your night blindness."

"No," Kagome replied with exaggerated patience. "The villagers were worried. We stayed behind to calm them. We can't have them in a panic too." Stepping through the door, she was startled to see Sesshomaru sitting by the fire with a sleepy Rin resting her head on his lap. Glancing aside, she felt a rush of embarrassment wash over her.

"Rin," She called out softly. When the girl didn't stir, Inuyasha shouldered his way towards the girl. A low growl stopped him dead.

"It's ok," Rin said. A small hand was pressed lightly to Sesshomaru's and the reverberations were no longer growls of warning, but could've been mistaken for purring. Rin faced the trio with a grin. "It's alright, sit." She offered lamely when still they hesitated. They arranged themselves around the fire and no one was sure who would break the tense silence. It was Sesshomaru who spoke first.

"You must move. Far away from here, to a place that is defendable."

"What? Move?" Kagome exclaimed. "But they're after you, why would we have to move?"

"Don't be ignorant. All demons must feed. A village of this size, undefended, would prove to be an easy meal."

"Hey now, what do you mean 'undefended'!" The hanyou asked indignantly. "Even if it is the new moon, the lecherous monk and his woman can handle things." He added defensively, more than a little irritated that on some level, his brother was right. He wouldn't _always_ be able to defend the people he cared about. It wounded him to admit it, but keeping Kagome safe was worth his pride.

"Not against an attack of any magnitude, no. Leave or be consumed. It is your choice."

"We could put up a barrier, couldn't we?" Kagome frantically tried to think of an out. Sesshomaru pinned her with cold eyes.

"You cannot keep them out with a barrier and you cannot purify them. Your powers as a priestess will do you little good on the battlefield. It would be futile to stay."

"When must we leave by?" Kaede asked, having run through the dilemma in her own head and come up with no better solution. "There is much preparation that goes into a large migration. Surely ye must know it takes time."

"More importantly, _where_ could we go?" Kagome's hands were clasped together tightly, her agitation clear. She knew of many of the sick and elderly. The women who were due and the youngsters who would struggle to cope with the danger. It seemed an impossible feat, but she too began to see there were few options.

"Izaiyoi's castle remains in ruins, but would be relatively safe." He stared hard at his younger brother. "We leave by sundown tomorrow." He rose and escorted Rin out before anyone could interject.

"Izaiyoi…she's…" Kagome trailed off, throwing Inuyasha a questioning look.

"My mother."

A/N: Trying to lay down the general plot. I promise more fluffy SesshyxRin moments next chapter J


	4. Revelations

Chapter Three: Revelations

The two were alone, at last. Huddled together in the branches of an old oak, Rin lay nestled in Sesshomaru's lap. She had always loved climbing; maybe it was the thought that earthy troubles could be avoided if one climbed high enough, or maybe it was just the thrill of looking over the land. Whatever it was, she felt more comfortable high up in the branches and Sesshomaru knew it.

He gently nuzzled the junction between her neck and shoulder before his liquid amber eyes searched her decidedly darker ones. For a face that rarely betrayed any signs of emotion, it was uncharacteristically kind. Having never had to take another's feelings into consideration, he realized that it felt _good_. Maybe that's why he was going to the trouble of helping her human companions. If it made her happy, it was worth his time.

"I'll have to leave all your gifts." She finally murmured wistfully. All those beautiful kimonos and sandalwood combs. All the jade and ivory adornments wouldn't serve any greater purpose on the open road.

"Trinkets that can easily be replaced." He responded casually, more concerned about how the villagers would manage a mass migration. "More importantly, you must equip yourself for battle. There may be times when you must fight." Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears, he brought her face close to his. "Although you will rarely be apart from me in the coming seasons," He paused. She clearly didn't understand his meaning.

"I'm not sure I follow…" Unused to the close proximity, Rin felt the color rising in her cheeks.

"You are what my father spoke to me about so long ago." Unsure of how to word it, Sesshomaru made an effort to speak clearly. "He willed Tenseiga to me so that I would not destroy this place in my conquest for power. He asked me '_Have you someone to protect_'. I foolishly brushed him off, thinking his was the rambling of a demon made weak by a human woman, but I now know _you _were what he was referring to."

"Someone to protect?" Frowning slightly she bit her lower lip in worry. "Am I a nuisance?" He chuckled. It was a deep, rich sound and Rin was surprised to find herself smiling back.

"You're certainly more becoming than Jaken," He bent and softly bit her ear. "And you've grown." Shifting slightly, he repositioned her so that she was facing him, her back no longer pressed to his chest.

"But…?" She knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"I must be sure you are ready to assume the position of the Lady of the West." He stared at her shocked expression. "Surely you had realized that my gifts have been offerings. Offerings made to assure you of your life in the palace."

"B-but I'm human." She stressed.

"You are equal to me in the things that matter. Once we are bound, you will not pass on with your friends nor will you tire as easily, although you will retain your human form."

She contemplated his statements. Once they were bound?

"What…will I have to do?" She looked at him worriedly. His eyes locked with her for a moment before he leaned in and brushed his lips to the corner of her mouth. He felt them turn up and a giggle burst forth.

"Shh, be still, Rin" He urged, bringing his claws to thread through her hair. He felt her still in his arms and only then did he press with more insistence. He felt her quick intake of breath and seized the opportunity to run his tongue along the open seam. She tasted sweet- like ripe strawberries.

A loud crash disrupted the two. Jerking back, Rin gasped and would have toppled out of the tree had Sesshomaru not caught her and held her close.

"Inuyasha, you tire me with your antics." He hadn't sensed the half-breed camouflaged in the thicket of a nearby tree. "If you're going to spy, don't make so much noise next time." More than irritated, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms underneath Rin's knees and pushed away from their cozy nest.

Too embarrassed to look up, Rin buried her face in the crook of his neck. The rush of air felt good to her hot cheeks as she tightened her grip around him. _Did he really…?_

000

A/N: For those of you who are wondering, Izaiyoi in the last chapter is from Inuyasha the movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler. The scene where Inu no Taisho tells Sesshomaru 'Have you someone to protect' is also in that movie ^_^/


	5. Moving Night

Chapter 4: Moving Night

_He hadn't sensed him_. The thought ricocheted through the troubled demons mind. Had he been so focused on Rin that another demons presence, albeit a half demon at that, had slipped his notice? Sesshomaru scowled, his mouth turning down at the corners.

He felt gentle hands smooth over his down turned lips and he glanced down to see Rin's face smiling up at his. He was soaring effortlessly and had almost forgotten the slight weight cradled in his arms. He watched her laugh and felt a smile spread across his face.

_Damn. I've gotten soft._ He cursed, a bit irritated, but with no true malice.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curious as to where he was rushing her off to. When she was younger, she always walked (except when her legs cramped or when her feet developed painful blisters from the beaten trail) and it was unusual for him to carry her. Whatever the reason and wherever the destination, it was clear there wasn't time for a leisurely walk.

"Back to the old Miko."

000

"Over there Kagome," Kaede instructed while juggling various items. "That cart has a weak wheel so be careful." She warned as she moved to help direct others. Though the hour was late, torches were lit and there was an undercurrent of anticipation as well as fear.

The village was in a flurry of activity; wagons and carts were loaded with provisions, special mementos and keepsakes were stashed away, and heartfelt good-byes were said to the place they'd called home for so long, for nobody knew when they would return to their old lives.

A white form could be made out in the distance if one stared hard enough, but no one paid it any mind. They were all too preoccupied with their own packing to really be aware. Sesshomaru made a graceful landing some distance away from the town square and stood back, closer to the shadows, clearly in contempt of the humans.

"Kaede!" Rin called out enthusiastically as she was set back down on solid ground. Racing over to assist the older woman, she found herself assigned to load the food supply on the back of a wagon. Nodding, she rushed over to help Kagome wrestle the cumbersome crates. Her legs strained to heave the heavy box and her arms trembled with the effort.

"Where _is_ that mangy dog," Kagome spat out, obviously royally ticked off that he wasn't there to help at such a crucial moment. At the mention of Inuyasha, Rin felt her cheeks grow hot and her grip on the crate faltered. Faster than one could follow, Sesshomaru materialized behind her and took the burden off her shoulders.

"Do not lift such heavy things; you're liable to break in half." He reprimanded softly. It was then that he noticed that he was such a hypocrite. He scorned women who wouldn't pull their own weight, and more often than not, he avoided them, but with Rin, all he wanted to do was wrap her from head to toe in the finest silks and set her down someplace safe.

"Oh it's alright, there's too much work to do and too little time. We'll never make it." Rin moved to pick up another. "Unless of course, someone could help." She looked imploringly at him, eyebrows raised in a silent plea.. Sesshomaru stared at her, expressionless, but involuntarily found himself carting crates along with her because he just couldn't resist that face.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He asked.

"Beats me," Kagome huffed out angrily, more than a little annoyed with the fact that her other half had gone and disappeared.

"Maybe you should go look for him?" Rin knew she could never face Inuyasha without a flush of embarrassment again, but she truly hoped he was alright. Over the years, she had grown fond of his boisterous nature and 'know-how' attitude, but she also knew he had a knack for biting off more than he could chew. "Please go look for him, Kagome shouldn't have to go through her conversion alone." She begged, uncertain if he would help his younger half-brother.

He gave her a leveled stare before nodding his assent. Turning his back, he walked over to Kagome and bent to whisper something in her ear. She laughed and watched as he walked away, clearly in no real rush.

Rin threw her friend a questioning look.

"What did he say?"

Kagome just smiled.

000

A/N: Thanks again to Nuriko657 for beta-reading!


	6. His Embrace

Chapter 5: His Embrace

'_One mark on her skin and your half demon is as good as vulture bait_'

Kagome smirked again at the Taiyoukai's words of parting, but worried nonetheless about her other half. Inuyasha was fully capable of biting off more than he could chew without Sesshomaru's help.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've returned!" A delighted voice called out followed by the sound of little feet on wood as the girl scrambled to get down from the wagon's confines. As she made her way to him, a streak of red and white flew by her.

"Did you doubt me?" He replied calmly, urging her forward with the palm of his hand on the small of her back. He shortened his stride considerably to accommodate her shorter ones and made his way over to the whispering couple. As if he couldn't hear every word. Facing the woman clad in red, he scanned the area before making his decision. "We will rest until dawn then quickly depart. The humans will be unable to keep this pace for very long." He was neither snide nor condescending, rather, brutally honest.

"Right, I'll let the head-master know." Kagome tugged at Inuyasha's haori and and motioned for him to follow. As they disappeared, Sesshomaru bent slightly to scoop Rin up into his arms once again. She let out a small squeak of surprise and instinctively threw her arms around his neck. She rested her head at the base of his neck and studied the pattern on his robes, fighting the blush that stole across her cheeks as she remembered their last trip into the treetops.

"He will not bother us tonight." Sesshomaru said, as if he'd read her mind. He felt her small hands grip the back of his robes tighter and smirked. So he'd guessed right; that had been where her train of thought was going.

"Will they be alright down there?"

"Inuyasha will watch over them. For now though, you must to rest." With a controlled lunge, they ascended at a rapid rate. How he managed to navigate the thick canopy in the near darkness was a mystery to the young woman.

"The villagers must be twice as exhausted. Kaeda-baba puts on a good face, but you can tell the traveling is taking its toll. How much further, my Lord?" She was gently set down to rest on a smooth branch high above the forest floor. After removing his armored cuirass, he wrapped an arm around her midsection and pulled her to him so that her back was flush against his chest. Startled, Rin's arms shot out and gripped his powerful thighs for balance. They flexed powerfully beneath her fingers.

"Relax. Our destination is only a few days off. The traveling will be less rigorous once we clear the forest." What he didn't mention was that the danger would be greater with no shelter readily available. He sniffed discreetly, pleased that, although he detected confusion, there was no trace of fear. It was time to begin the courtship. He had humored the old Miko by allowing Rin to "practice living with humans", but they both knew what she was really there for. It was for her to learn about her impending womanhood and now that she had, he would resume where her old lessons left off. "It's imperative you keep your strength up."

"And you, my Lord?" He scoffed. She knew better than to worry about him, but still, it touched his heart of stone.

"In the morning, I will leave you in the care of the villagers while I go hunt."

He shifted his left hand and brought it up to the crown of her head, running his fingers through her ebony locks. Stroking ever so gently, he swept the thick mass aside to bare her neck. Feeling her shiver, he breathed hotly on the exposed skin. A decidedly less innocent scent milled in the air and a lazy smirk found its way to his face. Baring his fangs, he slowly ran them down her neck to rest at the soft juncture of her neck. Inhaling deeply he widened his mouth and softly bit down.

Rin couldn't stop the impulsive jerk of her body. The pressure wasn't so great that it broke the skin, but he held her firmly in place. When she was about to ask what he was doing, she felt a low growl reverberate through his body. He flicked his tongue once then once more before he nuzzled closer. Enveloping her in his arms, he urged her head back to rest on his shoulder and a purred, a low and continuous sound.

The hypnotic sound lulled her to sleep and soon, the young woman nodded off.

000

"Kaede-baba!" Rin called out as she rushed to assist in the mundane camp routines. Joining her teacher by a campfire, she rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm them from the early morning chill. The sun had yet to rise, but they would take to the road shortly.

"Rin, what on earth is the matter?" She took in the girls uncomfortable stance and crossed arms. "has something frightened ye?" Her thoughts immediately jumped to the white Lord and she scanned the horizon for his distinctive figure.

"Umm, sorta. You see, last night...he..." She trailed off, unable to explain what had happened without her face flaming.

"He...?" The old woman prompted, rekindling the fire and breathing life back into the tired coals. When Rin didn't answer immediately, Kaede motioned for her to come sit by her.

"He held me through the night."

"Why, that's nothing to be surprised-"

"With his _teeth_." She revealed in a rush. Rin bared the side of her yukata to reveal the two reddened marks on her otherwise unblemished skin. When she had awoken, the canines were still holding her in place, but they released her once Sesshomaru was certain she was awake. He had said nothing about it and had announced his departure for the hunt before she had worked up the nerve to ask.

"Oh my." Kaede leaned forward to inspect the deep grooves. "Rin, do you know what this means?" The girl shook her head.

"I was going to ask, but he went to go hunt this morning even though Inuyasha or Kagome could've taken care of it easily. You don't think I've upset him you do?"

Casting a quick glance around, Kaede chuckled and lowered her voice. "It is a demon's way of courtship. He holds you at night to protect you. Males, especially dominant males as I recall, won't tolerate their females being away from them at night. As for the hunting, he is proving to you that he is a capable provider." Pausing for a moment, she looked at Rin and was surprised to see a small smile on her lips.

"How do I..., I mean, is there something I should say or do to let him know I accept?" She blushed, imagining her trying to returning his warm affections.

"You must ask to wear the furs of his house, so in his case, the house of the west." Trying to recall demon etiquette, Kaede frowned in concentration. "Ah, Rin, it seems my memory has begun to leave me. I faintly remember Inuyasha's courtship of Kikyo, but I never did fully grasp the inner workings of it."

"Ask for his furs?" She thought of mokomoko and pictured herself trying to walk with it wrapped around her neck multiple times. A small giggle erupted, but was quickly suppressed. Courtship with a Taiyoukai was, after all, no laughing matter. "Is there anything I can give him?" Rin thought of the stories Kagome told her of her times. She had told her that while 'dating', a girl could express her affection through small gifts as wells, but Rin wasn't sure she had anything to give to him. What did one give to a demon lord who had everything?

"Over the course of the next few days, you will be giving much of yourself to him." She gave Rin a meaningful look, a hint of worry underlying the stare. "He could not ask for more."

They sat there together in the quiet of the morning as the villagers went about their chores. They gathered to prepare for the road, unaware that they were being watched. When it was apparent the two women would speak no more, the figure moved from the shadows.

Turning, Rin's eyes lit up as she made out the familiar white shape sauntering towards them with a heavy load. When it became apparent what his package was, a few of the younger men wandered towards them to gather around the demon and his fresh kills. He dropped two stags to the ground and when the men went to carry the meat away, he snarled. Frightened, they backed off immediately. Getting to her feet, Rin faced him and bowed her head slightly.

"Thank you, my Lord. Will you allow these men to dress and cook the meat so that we may eat together?"

His face devoid of all emotion, he faced the men and nodded. The men were afraid to move, Rin realized, and moved towards Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath, she slipped her hand into his and gently tugged. The men waited until the two had disappeared into the thicket before making a move for the carcasses.

"Ye would be wise to not get in between those two for the next several days." Kaede cautioned, her voice laced with humor.

_Days? They would be so lucky_. The Taiyoukai thought to himself as Kaede's words drifted on the wind. He huffed quietly. Centuries, maybe.

000

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I'm feeling the urge to write more SessxRin fluff XD


End file.
